Young Love
by thewookieesroar
Summary: When the attachments rule is repealed, Petro and Katooni know they are bound to fall in love.Whats more, they are apprenticed to the legendary Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Between their love, defeating Separatist holdouts, and many other circumstances, life couldn't be more thrilling for them.
1. Repealed

**I've decided to give up on A New Day because it doesn't have much attention and I'm quickly running out of ideas. This is my new story that I'm excited to write. I've always been interested in Petro so this is a story about him and this will definitely be AU.**

 **Sidious is dead. This chapter is set a few weeks after Sidious's death at the hands of Skywalker and Windu. This will start off with a scene while Petro is eating lunch.**

0-0-0-0-0-0

I saw Anakin walk up to the front of the cafeteria and everything fell silent. I watched him nervously tap his fingers as he awaited complete silence.

"I have a confession to make," he began, "Senator Amidala is pregnant with twins. I decided to come up here today to confess not only to the council but to the whole order. I… I am the father." There were gasps and whispers throughout the room. This story would surely spread like a wildfire on Endor. He continued, "We were married shortly after The First Battle of Geonosis in the Lake Country on Naboo. I have decided for Padme's sake, that I should admit this so she doesn't have to become victim of tabloids. I believe the attachments rule should be repealed.

I was in shock. Apart of me said that the order would never kick him out but rules are rules. I looked over to the South side and saw Master Yoda hobbling over to Anakin. I had no idea what was on the wise master's mind.

"A confession Skywalker made. Very brave, he is for sharing this with us. Skywalker, attachments rule, said gone you want it?" Yoda asked as he looked up at the Chosen One. The legendary Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes Master. That would be most preferable."

"We will discuss it at the next Council meeting." Master Windu said from across the room with a booming voice.

"No, shall decide it, as an order we will," Yoda said, "you may present your argument if you are ready."

"Thank you Master," Anakin said as he bowed, "attachments have been something the Jedi have long shunned. It was thought to cause people to turn to the dark side. My attachments have actually given me strength. I had an attachment with my former Padawan Ahsoka. She was like a daughter to me. Through that, I would never give up on helping her. We had a force bond. One that still hasn't broken, I can still feel a lingering sadness. Sometimes, this bond saved my life. Instead of leaving me and not paying our attachment attention, Ahsoka would look for me if I were in trouble."

I pictured Ahsoka in her attack stance fighting Dooku and Grievous simultaneously. I pictured Anakin standing up and together defeating the two monsters in one swift stroke. Sadly, the dynamic duo never got to finish the war together. Ahsoka left the order after being wrongly accused of murder and treason. I snapped back to attention as Anakin continued.

"My attachment with Padme is probably the most important. My children have a very high midichlorian count and are a part of the future of the order. My attachment with Padme saved this order. When I was in the office with Darth Sidious and Master Windu, I was tempted to join the dark side. Had it not been for Padme's voice inside my head…. Terrible things could have happened."

After a long pause Master Yoda spoke, "Anybody have some thoughts to add?"

"I do." Obi-Wan said from the back as he stopped leaning on the wall and stood up. "I think attachments also help us save people. How can we save people if we don't love them? We must show compassion and be kind. We can no longer be so cold and arrogant. The war almost destroyed our way of life but also showed us how far we had steered from our beliefs. I can confidently say that I had attachments. Anakin being one. Although I was his Master. He is my brother. I love him as he the only family I have. Duchess Satine of Mandalore. I had a crush on her. If I was allowed to be attached to her, I firmly believe I could have saved her."

"Wrong." Master Windu said. I winched. He was the embodiment of Jedi coldness. Padawans and Initiates cringe when he talks. His voice whispers in our nightmares. I knew Master Windu would be the first to oppose this.

"I strongly dislike Master Windu." Katooni whispered into my ear. I had forgotten she was there. I never forget about Katooni but this debate had snatched my attention.

"I wouldn't blame you for saying hate." I replied smiling at her and then turning back to the debate.

"It has been tradition for centuries to not have attachments. It would plunge the order into darkness. Skywalker has disgraced the order and broken the code. He should be expelled from the order. If attachments were good how come we haven't made them legal? Because they are bad, they will destroy the order."

"You have no experience. You've never felt warmth for anything and you are attached to something. The code. You are attached to the code." Anakin countered. I smiled, Anakin had him.

"Codes are rules." Master Windu said coldly.

"See wisdom, in what Skywalker is saying. Attachments, good maybe." Yoda said as he looked around the room.

"Master Yoda if I ma-." He was cut off by the ancient Jedi Master.

"No proof you have. Only rely on past Jedi you do." Yoda said as he pointed his wooden cane at the defeated Korun Jedi Master. "Put this to a vote, we will."

"If you are in favor of Master Skywalker's point stand up."

I stood up and looked behind at Katooni. She looked up at me and smiled and then stood up. I looked around the room and saw many Padawans and Initiates standing up. I saw Master Ti and Master Plo standing up. It was easily a majority. I was amazed at the fact that Yoda put this up to vote as an order.

"If you are in favor of Master Windu's point stand up." Obi-Wan said.

Most of the masters stood up and some Padawans and Initiates stood up out of fear of Master Windu but I could tell Master Skywalker had won.

"Looks like Master Skywalker has won." Obi-Wan said as he smiled and patted his apprentice on the back. I could see him whisper in Anakin's ear and both the men were smiling.

There was clapping and I looked at Master Windu who had a frown on his face. I could tell he wanted to speak, I didn't want to know what he had to say.

"I accept this decision…. If it is what the order wants than I will not argue. I may disagree but I guess it is everyone's choice with what they want to do. I am disappointed though that this wasn't brought before the council." Master Windu said before exiting the room in obvious embarrassment.

As he left the room talking resumed and there were smiles on many Jedi's face. I expected that to be something the council would decide but I guess Master Yoda thought the whole order should decide. I think he secretly sided with Skywalker and that is why he put it up to a vote in the lunch room. The council would surely shut it down.

I looked at Katooni and smiled. For the first time ever, I didn't dismiss my feelings for her. I didn't speak about them but I had a burning hope that Katooni would love me.

"Isn't this great Petro?" She asked smiling.

"It's wonderful!" I replied sharing her enthusiasm.

I felt a bump at my side and noticed Gungi was nudging me with his elbow. [Are you two dating yet?]

Katooni giggled and I smiled. I would make Gungi's teasing beneficial. "Petro, I'm surprised you didn't scowl at him." She said as she continued laughing at Gungi.

"I don't have a reason to scowl." I said slyly as I nudged Gungi who was smiling.

"Does Katooni have a boyfriend now?" Ganodi chimed in smiling as she nudged Katooni. She giggled and looked at me.

"It's not my fault we're getting teased." I said smiling and throwing my hands in the air. I laughed as I looked at my friends.

"We have the dueling test in front of the masters. Let's walk up. I want to get Master Kenobi as my master. I heard he is taking a new apprentice." Katooni said as she picked up her stuff and left. I picked up my stuff and followed her.

Gungi roared to me, [Guys, let's give them some alone time to discuss their relationship.]

I got up and started following her. I ran to catch up with her.

"Are you ok with getting teased? If you don't like me then don't feel like you have to take it." I said as I caught up to her.

"I think your- I mean the teasing is cute." She said blushing a little.

I decided not to press her on the slip up. I didn't know if she was telling me the truth. Her pace was steady so she wasn't annoyed but she wasn't laid back either. She was smiling but I couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

We arrived in the exam room and immediately we were greeted by Masters Skywalker and Kenobi. "Greetings young ones." Master Kenobi said with a pleasant, friendly tone. His red beard was his trademark feature and his calm tone helped reinforce his nickname, 'The Negotiator'.

Beside him stood Anakin Skywalker, a tall Jedi who gained legendary status during the Clone Wars and was seen as the poster boy of the Republic. All Jedi Guardians wanted to be him. Katooni and I had seen him dueling Barriss Offee while doing training outside. He had thrown her around like a rag-doll. We heard stories of how he had taken Count Dooku down one on one. He was of legendary status.

"Masters." Katooni and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you two happy with the rule change?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Yes Masters. We stood up immediately." I said proud that I had supported the cause.

"Well since you two are the only ones here right now we want to tell you something." Master Skywalker said smiling down on us.

"Yes. Anakin, you can tell them." Master Kenobi said.

"You two are in the top of your class. Master Kenobi and I are very interested in you guys. Your performance here could convince us to take you guys. We are doing a duel tournament style. We have the bracket right here, Master Skywalker said motioning to a datapad on the wall. It's screen was green and I could barely make out the writing.

We walked over and studied it closely. "It has your number down and we sorted you into divisions. The divisions are random.

 _1\. Petro vs 4. Byph_

 _2\. Zatt vs 3. Ganodi_

 _1\. Katooni vs 4. Jack_

 _2\. Gungi vs 3. Clara_

"Fun!" Katooni said as she finished reading the datapad.

The rest of the kids started walking in and the room fell silent. "Initiates. You are soon to be selected by a Master. Your performance here will convince a Master to select you. I hate to say it but, the better you do, the better master you will get. Just because you get out in the first round doesn't mean you failed. Masters will evaluate your form and morale. Stay strong no matter what happens." Master Skywalker said as he looked around the room at the initiates.

"The first match is…. Petro versus Byph."

I heard Byph groan. The whole class knew I was the best swordsman. Byph wasn't exactly a great swordsman. He was more into the Jedi Consular path. At least their you didn't have to fight much.

I stepped up into the middle of the room and used the force to grab a training saber. Byph did the same and I stared into his eyes trying to get a read of his mind. I needed to defeat him quickly.

"In this tournament you are not allowed to use the force or your body parts. When I say 'go' you may start the duel. Everyone understand the rules?" Master Kenobi asked before putting the datapad back onto the wall. He looked at both of us and then to the center. "Go."

I lunged at Byph and struck with a left high blow and then I ducked and avoided his lightsaber and struck at his legs. He jumped up in the nick of time and I missed. I back flipped away and re-assessed the situation.

I noticed that Byph was overcommitting so I came up with a plan. I stepped up to him and faked a left strike and went right. I hit him in the arm and he crumbled back, lightsaber falling out of his arm.

"Petro has defeated Byph." Master Kenobi said.

I outstretched my hand to the frightened Ithorian and smiled. "You did your best Byph." I said as he took my hand and got up.

"Up next. Katooni vs Jack." Master Kenobi said.

I smiled. Jack would be lucky if he got send to the corps. He was horrible with a lightsaber and I'd be surprised if Katooni didn't wipe him out in seconds.

"Go." Master Kenobi yelled.

Katooni lunged at Jack and swung at his lightsaber. Jack tried to block but the lightsaber flew out of his hands.

"Katooni has defeated Jack. Up next Zatt vs Ganodi."

As the two walked up they smiled at each other. I didn't know who to root for. When Master Kenobi said go they lunged at each other and lightsabers were flying. Block after block, neither was giving an inch. Then, Ganodi did what I did and faked left and struck right. Zatt was caught of guard and was struck in the arm.

"Ganodi has defeated Zatt. Next match, Gungi vs Clara." Master Kenobi said as the two came up to the front.

Clara had blonde hair and was ok with a lightsaber. I think she definitely had a career in the path of a Jedi Consular. When Master Kenobi said go, Gungi lunged at her and used his strength to overpower her. A battle against a Wookiee just isn't fair sometimes.

"Alright. Petro vs Ganodi." Master Kenobi said as I walked up and stood at the mat. I knew what I had to do. Make her think she is winning and then strike.

I didn't ignite my lightsaber and I just stood there. "Go."

She lunged at me and I simply sidestepped her. She fell on the ground and got back up quickly. I ignited my lightsaber and started to act like I was stressed. I made my self-slow to block movements and I almost let her hit me a couple times.

She brought her lightsaber back and that was when I struck, I jabbed at her arm in a way that I would hit her and keep her from hitting me.

"Petro has defeated Ganodi." Master Kenobi said.

"That was excellent patience Petro." Master Skywalker said to me as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Next up, Katooni and Gungi." Master Kenobi said.

I watched Katooni walk up and I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and then ignited her lightsaber.

"Go."

Katooni waited for Gungi to lunge and then blocked his strike. She took up more of a defensive approach. Gungi started striking her lightsaber but she stayed calm and wore him out. She flipped over Gungi and when he turned around she knocked the lightsaber out of his hand.

"Katooni has defeated Gungi." Master Kenobi said.

"Championship, Katooni vs Petro." Master Skywalker said.

I walked up and ignited my lightsaber. We smiled at each other and waited for Master Kenobi's signal.

"Go all out." She said.

"Go."

I lunged and struck at her right side and then left. She countered and ten struck at my right side. I blocked and flipped over her and struck at her back. She brought her lightsaber behind her end and block. She looked over her shoulder to assess the situation. She pushed off and ran to the other side of the room.

I threw my lightsaber and she did a flip over it as it went by and ducked under it as it came back.

"I like the intensity." Master Skywalker said.

Katooni though had her own bag of tricks, she waved her lightsaber furiously so I could only see light in the air. I took a stab and she sidestepped and lunged. I quickly brought my lightsaber up to block her strike. What I didn't account for was my lightsaber, which was bent in a vulnerable way. She got close to my hand and knocked the lightsaber out of my hand and caught it.

"I'm just glad I lost to you." I said as I smiled at her. She de=activated the training sabers and handed them to Master Skywalker.

"Katooni has defeated Petro." Master Kenobi said.

The masters called us over and we all sat down.

"The padawanless masters were watching in the room next door. You may all go in and see if a master is interested in you. Do not approach them, they will approach you." Master Kenobi said making sure we all heard the last part. We began walking out when Master Kenobi told us to stay.

"Petro, Katooni. Please stay for a second." Master Kenobi said.

"Yes master?" I asked having an idea about what this was about.

"We made are decision before the event started. Katooni you are to be my Padawan and Petro, you are to be Anakin's Padawan." Master Kenobi said smiling at us.

I walked over to Anakin and shook his hand. "I knew from the start that you would be the perfect master for me."

"Now you to better pack your things. Master Skywalker was just made a Master today and Masters on the council generally have their own rooms unless they choose otherwise and we thought it would be a good experience for you to room together. No funny business, just because there is no longer a rule against attachments doesn't mean you don't have to be smart. Master Skywalker and I don't want to have to discuss all of that stuff right now."

"Yes master." I said as Katooni and I started walking to our room to get our stuff.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **I think that is a solid end to the chapter. The beginning is a little confusing and I apologize. Follow me on twitter thewookieesroar for updates on the story. THANKS FOR READING! Reviews are appreciated and feel free to give me ideas!**


	2. Journey to Mygeeto

**Young Love chapter 2. First off, I'd like to take a moment of silence for Paris. Stop reading for a few seconds and just think about the city….**

 **I usually respond to all reviews but I can't respond to guests. If you are a guest maybe leave a name that I can call you so I can recognize what you say.**

 **One guest said: Interesting. I'll think of some ideas you can use.**

 **Answer: Thank you! I can't wait to hear back from you! Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter will see Petro and Katooni settling in their bunks and then they will get their first mission. Follow my twitter thewookieesroar for updates and sneak peeks of chapters and polls once I get a lot of followers on twitter. Remember to like and review! THANKS FOR READING! I might actually make chapter separators bold for now on too.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I finished unpacking my stuff and stood up and looked around. This quarter had four rooms. It had two bedrooms and a main room. Connected to the main room was the bathroom. Katooni took the room on the right and had quickly ran into it. I realized that it must have been Ahsoka's room and realized why she was eager to have it.

I walked out of my room, the one on the left, and knocked on Katooni's door. "You done unpacking?"

"Yeah." Katooni said as she opened the door and smiled at me. She let me in and I looked around. Her room was just like mine, same color, same bed, same sheets, and same flooring. Her closet was filled with robes and she had some training probes in the corner.

I next looked at her. She had her Padawan braid on and her lightsaber was clipped to her utility belt. The comlink you get when you become a Padawan was also on her utility belt. Her headdress hung elegantly on her head and somehow, she seemed older.

"How does it look?" She asked noticing my eyes glance around the room.

"Looks great!" I replied as I finished inspecting the room and looked back into her blue eyes. They were more like aqua eyes, embodiments of the seas. I laughed to myself as I imagined a world of Mon calamari's living in her eyes.

"Can I see your room?" She asked looking over my shoulder trying to get a glimpse of my room.

"Yeah." I said as I turned around and led her to my room.

My room was just like Katooni's. My training probes were stacked on top of each other and my robes were neatly hung in my closet. I had a datapad on a table in which various lightsaber forms and force techniques were written and my bunk was neatly made.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be this neat." Katooni said as she patted me on the back and smiled.

"Yeah well I got a little older when I was chosen too." I replied brushing off the obvious insult.

"What's on the datapad?" Katooni asked as she went over to read it.

"All the lightsaber forms and force techniques Jedi are allowed to learn," I said, "one day I'm going to master them all."

"That's going to take a long time." Katooni said as she set the datapad down and looked around the room.

"Yeah…"

Beep. Beep. Beep. It was my comlink. "Petro."

"Petro, come up here. Bring Katooni too. We have a mission." Master Skywalker said through the comlink.

"Got it," I said before hanging up, "looks like we have our first mission."

"Let's hurry up." Katooni said as she turned out the door.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

We were out of breathe by the time we reached our Masters at the council chambers. They gave us an odd look and waited for us to catch our breath. Once we had caught our breaths we walked in. The council room felt different. For once, I was in this council room because I was on a mission, not in trouble. All the council members had their eyes focused on us as if trying to read our minds.

"Padawans, ready for your first mission are you."

"Yes Master Yoda!" I said quickly. Katooni barely got yes out of her mouth. I smiled at her and she gave me a friendly scowl.

"Good. An important mission, this is." Master Yoda said as he pointed his cane at us. Master Yoda looked really serious and I got an uneasy feeling.

"The Separatist are a split faction. It's the Separatist Council on Mygeeto and the Separatist Parliament on Raxus. As you may have heard, the Senate agreed to a cease fire with the Separatist Parliament in order to take down the Council. The Separatist Council still controls Mygeeto. As you may remember, Master Mundi led an assault on that planet but was forced to retreat. Our goal is to defeat the Council and liberate the planet. You four plus the 501st clone battalion will attack the planet and liberate it from the banking clan." Master Windu said. I realized that was the first time I had seen him talk since the attachments rule had been repealed. I'm surprised he hadn't resigned from the order due to embarrassment.

"If we can capture the leaders of the Intergalactic Banking Clan. We can get a lead on Nute Gunray's location." Master Mundi added from his seat. I could tell he didn't like to think about Mygeeto.

"Go, leave as soon as possible, you must." Yoda said dismissing us from the room.

Once we walked out of the room we started talking, "Petro. Are you excited for your first mission?"

"Yeah! I'm glad it isn't something boring." I said as I looked up at my master who had a smile on his face.

"Gee you and your new Padawan are so similar." Master Kenobi retorted recognizing the same delusion of grandeur in both of us.

Katooni giggled and added, "both of you are so reckless."

Master Skywalker smirked and said, "Well that is my specialty."

"I thought Sith Lords were your specialty." Master Kenobi said smiling. I remembered that Master Skywalker had slain both Count Dooku and Darth Sidious and I laughed.

"Well nowadays that's more like a hobby." Master Skywalker said nudging Master Kenobi in the shoulder.

"I'm so glad I picked a laid back Padawan. One that I know I won't have to babysit." Master Kenobi said making Master Skywalker frown.

"I'm the one who rescued you from a nest full of Gundarks."

"Whatever." Master Kenobi said dismissing the conversation with the wave of his hand. His smile said it all, 'I don't want to talk about that'.

"Can we hurry down to the Star Destroyer?" I asked the bickering Masters. I was eager to start my first mission.

"Well, I suppose that would be the best course of action." Master Kenobi said as he scratched his beard and nodded. We started running towards the hangar to get a speeder over to where our cruiser was launching.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

My master and I were standing on the bridge of the Venator class Star Destroyer as we exited the Coruscant atmosphere. It was such a beautiful sight. A huge chip exiting a huge planet. The bridge was filled with men working the control panels and screens and lights were flashing.

"General Skywalker. We are exiting the atmosphere and should be in hyperspace in a few minutes." A man said. I looked at him closely, he had brown hair and a brown beard. I could tell from his uniform that he was an admiral.

"Thank you admiral," he said, "oh. I'd like you to meet my new Padawan Petro."

"A pleasure to meet you Petro." The admiral said as he approached me.

"Likewise sir." I said as we gave each other a firm handshake.

"Is this your first time being on a cruiser?" He asked.

"Why yes. Actually I've never really left Coruscant except for going to Illum to make our lightsabers but we didn't travel there on a cruiser." I said as I looked up at the admiral.

"Your master is the best star pilot in the galaxy." Admiral Yularen said giving me a smile. A crew man called to him and he nodded. "Start the hyperspace sequence. Set the destination to Mygeeto."

"Setting destination. Engaging hyperspace sequence." A Clone said as he pressed some buttons on the control panel. It had a grey panel and a light aqua screen. The stars turned to blue lines and we were off. My first mission was underway.

"So how about that?" Admiral Yularen said walking over to me.

"That was cool." I said smiling and looking around the bridge. Men were monitoring the systems and I observed Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion going over something with my master. I paused, how did my master get over there without me knowing? It doesn't matter. If he didn't bring me over there that means he doesn't want me there.

I decided to go find Master Kenobi and Katooni. Last they were with us, they told us they were going to be in the hangar. I walked close to Master Skywalker but not within hearing distance. He looked over and nodded signaling for me to talk.

"Master Skywalker. May I go find Master Kenobi and Katooni?" 

"Yes and tell Master Kenobi to come up to the bridge." Master Skywalker said before looking back at Captain Rex. I looked at Captain Rex closely. His helmet had fox ears and I didn't know why he had them but it must have some purpose. His had a kama half kilt that gave him a commando like look. He had dual advanced DC-17's and the company that made them, Theed Arms, asked Rex to take part in one of their commercials. He was allowed to do so by the Senate and obliged.

After looking at him I started walking to the hangar. I didn't know why they were in the hangar but I didn't question Master Kenobi. I walked into the turbolift and pushed the button to go to the second floor. It was a quick ride and I exited the lift. I saw Clone Troopers walking around and they saluted me as I walked back. I made a point to salute them back as Master Skywalker had told me that in order to get the troops to give you one hundred percent, you had to respect each and every one of them no matter what rank.

I entered the hangar and heard blaster bolts. I peered around the corner and saw Clone Troopers shooting at Katooni and Master Kenobi. Wait. The bolts are yellow. That means they are only sting bolts. Only for training. I observed them standing in a V and deflecting the sting bolts as a team. Master Kenobi was a clever man.

I walked closer and stood on the side of the training watching them. "Alright hold it." Master Kenobi said as he disengaged his lightsaber and walked over to me. "Hello Petro, what can I do for you?"

"Master Skywalker wants you at the bridge. It appears they are strategizing the battle." I replied.

"Alright. Katooni you can take a break with Petro. Thank you troopers for helping us." He said as he saluted them and walked away.

"That looked fun!" I said as I recalled what they were just doing. She smiled and nodded. She was out of breathe and I could see sweat sneaking onto her eyebrow. Master Kenobi had put in a hard training exercise.

"Do you want to go to the galley and get lunch?" She asked pointing over her shoulder to where the galley is.

"Do I ever!" I exclaimed as we started walking to the Galley.

We took the turbolift up and when we walked out the galley was right in front of us. We walked in and walked over to where a Clone was serving food.

"Hello commanders. What may I get you?"

"We'll take what everyone else is having." Katooni said as she looked at the tray.

There was some kind of meat and a vegetable on the tray. We were served some blue milk and Katooni and I sat down at a table near where some members of the 501st legion were. Some of them slid down toward us and started talking.

"Commanders. This is your first mission, am I correct?" A clone asked. I noticed he had visible scars and it looked like he had been a prisoner.

"Yep. You boys ready to kick some clanker ass?" I asked as I bit into the meat that was on my tray.

"I think we all are. I was in a Separatist prison camp for a year. I want payback on those metal bastards." The clone said as he cracked his knuckles and punched the air in front of him.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously as I started to arm up to him.

"Wow. First youngling to ask me that instead of what's your birth number," he said with a laugh, "they call me Echo. I was rescued by your master and a group of clones called The Bad Batch. I actually served with your master before I was captured."

"Master Skywalker told me about you. You'd be surprised to hear the amount of stories he's told me already." I said as I finished up the meat on my plate. I looked over at Echo and noticed he had finished his whole meal. He was after all here before me.

"General Skywalker is a legend. The reason we love him is because he doesn't take our deaths lightly and he respects all of us. That is what makes him a great general." He said with an intense voice and you could tell he felt only good things about Master Skywalker.

"All the younglings in the temple idolize him." I said as I recall the swarms of kids who meet him in the halls. I recall how he always smiles and lets them come along to the Room of a Thousand Fountains or the Cafeteria. He was a great role model to have.

"Soon they'll be idolizing you because you're his apprentice," he said pointing at me, "and you young lady. If I'm correct. Master Kenobi is a legend for taking down General Grievous. King clanker was a Clones worst nightmare. I can imagine him scaring younglings." Echo said as he shuddered a bit. I was scared to know what made him shudder. Clones don't get scared very easily.

"Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker always get mobbed. Usually the kids know that if they don't stop and talk, they are in a rush. That's how we got to the ship on time." Katooni said. That was the first time I heard her talk this whole time. I was surprised she started speaking.

Beep, beep, beep. My comlink was beeping and I answered immediately. "Petro."

"Petro, we need you and Katooni at the bridge immediately." Master Skywalker said over the comlink.

Echo leaned over, "General Skywalker. It's Echo, would you like my men to come up too?"

"Actually yes. Petro I see you've met some of the men, that's great of you to get acquainted with them." Master Skywalker said. I could sense he was proud of me for connecting with his legion.

"Yeah, these guys are pretty awesome. We'll be up at the bridge in a bit." I said before ending the connection. I led the Clones over to the turbolift and pressed the button to the bridge. I entered the clearance codes and the lift took us up.

"We're about to find out what kind of elaborate plan they have for us this time." Echo said as the turbolift doors opened revealing the bridge. Master Skywalker stood at the Holotable along with Captain Rex, Admiral Yularen, and Master Kenobi.

"Alright everyone. We are going to drop here. General Mundi has some troops in a fortification here. Before he left, the capital was secured. We have gotten word that the Intergalactic Banking Clan has taken control of the Separatist Council. They are also obviously the main force on this planet so expect lots of resistance." Master Skywalker said as he pointed on points of interest on the Holotable.

"Question. Are we taking gunships to planet side?" I asked not knowing how everyone would be transferred down in time.

"The Republic actually has designed a new troop carrier so we will be taking those." Master Skywalker said as he continued with the plan.

"Word from our men tells us about a huge fortification in front of the Intergalactic Banking Clans headquarters. Planetary bombardment is not an option. We will land in the capital and march over to the new headquarters they established ever since their old one was taken by our forces. Mygeeto is now their prime world and it may be the most important in the Confederacy." Master Skywalker continued as he paced around the room.

I scanned the room with the force and felt the tension in the Clones. Master Mundi had failed to take the planet and was forced to retreat and leave his men in a fortification. We had no idea what could be awaiting us. I felt the anxiety in my Master and smiled. Master Skywalker and the 501st were always looking for a good fight.

I started to take it in. I was standing with the two most famous Jedi Masters, fighting with one of the most famous Clone companies, in the biggest war since before Master Yoda. We are making history as we speak. It is weird to think it but it is true. This could be the beginning of my great Jedi career. I tried not to think of failure.

"We will surround the headquarters and capture whoever is leading the Confederacy. Supposedly, a member of the IBC is running it but we can't be sure who. Yes the IBC is controlling the Council but for all we know, Nute Gunray could control both the Trade Federation and the IBC. Does everyone understand?" Master Skywalker said as he walked away from the Holotable in typical military fashion. A slight curl in his frown and an anxious face.

"Dismissed. We will be out of hyperspace soon. Get to the east hangar and prepare to board your transports." Admiral Yularen said noticing Master Skywalker had finished going over the plan.

I nodded and walked with Echo and Katooni out the door and towards the hangar. Towards my first mission and the end of the Clone Wars.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 2 was more of a setup chapter. The Intergalactic Banking Clan is big in these next few chapters. As always, follow me on twitter thewookieesroar for updates. Reviews are always welcome and I'm always happy to incorporate reader's ideas into the story.**


	3. The Mystery Man

**Young Love chapter 3. As I am writing this author note, I got some favorites, follows, and a review. That makes me so happy! I am delighted to know that my work is being seen and that it is entertaining people. If you ever have an idea for a story, leave it in your review! Thanks for reading!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

My teeth were chattering. Mygeeto was a cold planet that you could die on if you weren't careful. I adjusted my gloves so they were farther up my arm. Every half hour or so they came lose and I was starting to get annoyed.

I turned around and looked at the Clones behind me. They had their snow gear on and even though I couldn't see them, I could tell they were somewhat cold. Some put their blasters in their utility belts and were rubbing their hands together.

We were about an hour from the headquarters and I kept asking myself why we didn't just drop next to the headquarters. _Because we don't want to get blasted into oblivion by their anti-air turrets_ , I had kept telling myself for the last hour and a half. We also wanted to make sure no forces came in behind us. That could lead to a bad situation and ultimately the death of all of us.

I glanced at Katooni next to me. She was also cold but seemed to be getting used to it. Her teeth weren't chattering and she was looking around and admiring the scenery. She must have sensed me looking at her because she turned and smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked leaning her head closer to mine as if to make sure a droid didn't hear her.

"You bet I am." I said as I looked to the distance and saw a big dark shape. "That must be the headquarters." I said pointing to the distance.

"Very good my young Padawan." Master Skywalker said as he turned back to me and smiled. As we approached we could also make out droid tanks. Nine of them.

"Launchers!" Master Skywalker yelled so that the whole company could hear. Ten Clones came to the front and Master Skywalker pointed to where he wanted them to shoot.

"Target locked…. Target acquired… Target locked…" The Clones said not worrying about unison.

"Fire." Master Skywalker yelled pointing to the direction in which the missiles would go.

I watched the rocket fly out of the launcher and I could see the explosions in the distance. I noticed tiny figures starting to approach us. Those tiny figures were B1 Battle Droids. The typical Separatist soldier. These in my opinion were the dumbest soldiers in the Galaxy. When Grievous's forces attacked the pirate stronghold, I had watched how the Pirates had taken out some droids. These Pirates weren't really even trained in combat and they had taken out the droids.

"Droids at mark twelve!" Captain Rex shouted as Clones began to fire at the droids. I ignited my lightsaber and prepared for blaster fire. I glanced at Katooni who looked slightly nervous and I gave her a reassuring nod.

I could soon make out the droids and they started firing. I copied my masters and I deflected any fire that had come towards myself but also the Clones. I saw a blaster bolt within my reach as it almost hit a Clone. I brought my lightsaber down on it and saved the Clones life. I instantly recognized the Clone as Echo.

"Thanks commander." He said over the sound of blaster fire.

"No problem." I said as I deflected another blaster bolt.

"You know… You don't have to be a Clone to be my brother…. You just earned my respect. Just as General Skywalker has." Echo said as he continued to fire at the droids who were now getting closer.

I beamed at him when I heard that. Maybe I can be as great a General as Master Skywalker someday. I continued to block blaster fire and followed my master's motions.

"Charge!" Master Skywalker yelled as he and Master Kenobi ran forwards and started dismantling the Separatist Army part by part.

I charged forward with Katooni and we sliced through the droids. I turned around and sliced a droids head off. Suddenly I heard Echo yell. "Commander! Watch out!"

I turned around and saw a Battle Droid aiming his blaster at me. Just before the droid shot, Echo tackled the droid to the ground and punched its head off.

"I guess we are even now commander." He said chuckling as he held the droids head in his hand.

"I guess so Echo." I said smiling at him. "Shall we?" I said as I motioned to the rest of the droids.

"Commander. I will always want a piece of those clankers." Echo said as we charged forward and continued to take out droids. I beheaded multiple droids and then stabbed my lightsaber through another. I looked up and noticed Master Skywalker take down the last droid.

"Alright. We'll just have to wait now. The other battalions are currently on their way to surround the fort. They had to take the long route so be weary. They can see us and we will most definitely see another wave." Master Skywalker said. The battalion reformed into the battle line and we stood there.

The fight was quite the workout. I could feel the snowflakes melt on my cheeks and the sun was not showing but I was still warm. Furthermore, I was holding a metal object that is a good conductor of heat but also easily frozen. I couldn't help but wonder how the lightsaber wasn't frozen yet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Echo had his helmet off and was smiling at me. "Commander. You battle just like your master. I foresee you will become a brave warrior."

"Thank you Echo. Oh, when formalities aren't needed, you can just call me Petro. Brothers don't need to be formal." I said as I looked up at the veteran clone trooper whom I now considered my brother. I noticed Katooni to the side of me smiling.

"Alright Commander Petro." He teased. He then looked serious and I turned around and saw my Master standing behind me.

"General!" Echo said as he saluted to my master.

"At ease. I saw you save Petro. Thank you for that. That could have been a disaster." Master Skywalker said as he patted Echo on the back. I could see Echo's facial expression relax and I noticed he was more at ease. That was after all what Master Skywalker wanted.

"I was just looking after my brothers. Your Padawan sure is a fierce warrior…. He…." His voice faltered a little. "He reminds me of Commander Tano…"

Master Skywalker paled a little and I could feel the sadness in him. He stayed silent and I could see a tear go down his eye. I could sense the remorse in Echo for bringing that up and felt sorry for the both of them.

"I'm sorry general." Echo said as he hung his head and looked at the snow on the ground. I could sense the pain in both men and I looked to Katooni whom was starting to cry. I wrapped my arm around her and squeezed her tightly. I would never let Katooni cry.

"It's ok Echo." He said forgiving the Clone for it was not his fault they were sad about this. "I hope… I hope she has found happiness somewhere."

"I'm sure she has." Master Skywalker said as he released his sadness into the force determined to not make this emotional.

I saw movement behind Master Skywalker and noticed Captain Rex and Master Kenobi were approaching. "General. It turns out we don't have to wait very long. Each squad is in position. We are ready to storm the building."

"Then let's do this!" Anakin said as he wiped the tear off his face.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

We had been walking for five minutes and had encountered no resistance when we reached the entrance. "Charges." Master Skywalker yelled.

Two clones set charges on the door and everyone took cover. The Clones detonated the charges and the door blew down. Out poured B2 Super Battle Droids. The Clones started firing and Master Skywalker and Kenobi had drawn their lightsabers. I ignited my lightsaber and Katooni followed.

"Hey you guys want to see a surprise?" Captain Rex asked as he started fiddling with his utility pouch.

Master Skywalker smiled deviously and I started to feel sorry for the IBC. This would not end well for the droids. I noticed Rex pull a small cylinder like object out of his utility pouch. I gasped, it was a Vibroblade. He jumped over the barricade and ignited the Vibroblade. He deflected some blaster bolts and then cut apart some droids. Some of the men started cheering and they started shooting at the droids.

"Wow he's really good with that Vibroblade!" I exclaimed to my Master as we jumped over the barricade to join the fight.

"Guess who taught him." Master Skywalker replied. I looked at him and noticed the mischievous smirk on his face. I chuckled and kept on running.

"You're a good teacher." I said as we caught up with Rex who was taking down the last droid.

"Gee Rex. You're better than some of the Padawans in the order." Master Skywalker said as he patted Rex on the back. Rex smiled and put his Vibroblade back into his utility pouch.

"Well Anakin congratulations we got into the building. I hope you realize it was too easy." Master Kenobi said with an obvious hint of unease in his voice.

"I don't sense any danger. I have a weird feeling but it isn't danger." Master Skywalker said as he leading us up the stairs.

"I don't feel anything." Said Master Kenobi as he started following us.

"I feel jealousy and envy. It's as if whoever is running this building is jealous of me. I don't know any Separatist that is jealous of me or anything I have." Master Skywalker said. I could sense his suspicion through the force.

"Perhaps only you know this person and perhaps only your mind knows these feelings this person has. Perhaps that is why we can't feel it." I said which caused the Master's to look at me like I was Master Yoda.

"That is a wise comment my young Padawan and I will think about that as we approach the room in which this leader is in." Master Skywalker said. I could still sense some confusion in him but there was a little more clarity.

"Petro." I heard a female voice whisper. I noticed it was Katooni's voice, I turned around and let her catch up to me as we walked up the stairs.

"Katooni. I haven't gotten to talk to you much. What do you think so far?" I asked smiling as she caught up to me.

"This is definitely exciting. I think under Master Kenobi's tutelage I can become a great Jedi Guardian." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"I am going to be a Jedi Guardian too!" I said as we started running to catch up with our masters.

We caught up to our masters and started to lead the group. I rounded the corner and a blaster bolt went right by my hip. I sprang into action and flipped behind a Droideka. I stabbed into the back of the energy field and disabled the Droideka. Master Skywalker and Kenobi landed behind me and started turning some B2 Super battle Droids into spare parts. I ran up and I noticed Katooni was beside me. We started slicing at the droids Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi missed.

We ran down the hallway and noticed a cloaked figure start to walk towards a ship. I knew we would never make it in time to get him. He wore the traditional robes of the leader of the IBC. I noticed he had a mechanical hand and but that was all I could see. Commando Droids dropped in front of us and Master Skywalker sliced them apart. The man got into the fighter but before the cockpit went down, the wind blew his hood over.

Master Skywalker gasped, "I thought you were dead?!"

"You'll wish I was dead." A rough scratchy half metallic but sentient voice said.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Short chapter and yes I was evil enough to leave you all on a cliff hanger. If you think hard though you will be able to guess the identity of the hooded figure. As always, follow my twitter for updates thewookieesroar and please leave a review. And also, I got this idea from re-reading my favorite FanFiction called "The Order Redeems" by .5851. Please read that story as it is an amazing story and can't wait until its next chapter is released. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chancellorship Prelude

**SORRY ABOUT THE REPOST OF CHAPTER 1!**

 **After talking with daviddavies5851 [fanfiction won't let me write his name so that's why the periods aren't their.] (check out his stories because they are amazing, The Order Redeems is canon worthy), I figured out a really good thing to do with 'the mystery man'. It was his idea and I changed one thing but I will tell you when his idea comes up. I'm glad he took time out his schedule to give me advice for my story and I really appreciated it!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Rush Clovis!" My master fumed. He was obviously not in a good mood now. I had no idea who Rush Clovis was but I was guessing it was someone Master Skywalker didn't want to worry about.

"Anakin. Calm down, what has Rush Clovis done to you?" Obi-Wan asked as he put his hand on his former Padawans shoulder. I could see the concern on Master Kenobi's face as he looked at his angry former Padawan.

"He tried to steal my wife and he got her poisoned by Separatists! Why shouldn't I be pissed at him!? Do not even think about giving me a reason why I shouldn't be mad!" Master Skywalker said as he stomped his foot on the ground so hard cracks appeared on the floor. I started to become slightly fearful of Master Skywalker. I noticed Katooni recoiled back a couple steps.

"Rex." Master Kenobi began seeing where this conversation was going. "You and the men should go secure the perimeter. Once Rex and his men had left he continued:

"Anakin! Calm down! You're scaring the Padawans! We will capture him! I promise." Master Kenobi yelled. "Anakin. You're a Jedi. Clovis doesn't hold a candle to you. What could he do to you?"

"Not me Master." Anakin said. "I'm worried about what he'll do to Padme. I don't know his intentions."

"Anakin. Petro, Katooni and I have your back. Nobody will harm Padme."

I could tell that calmed Master Skywalker down a little and we started to walk back down to the ground. I could barely tell that this was the IBC's HQ from what little troops they had. The Separatists had obviously suffered a huge blow with the loss of the parliament's droids. I always thought the Council had controlled most of the droids but the Parliament had droid codes mostly because Dooku didn't want the council to uprise.

"Our gunships are here." Master Kenobi said as he pointed towards the sky. I looked up and saw the gunships and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad this whole ordeal was over.

I climbed aboard the gunship and grabbed a handle. Once everyone was aboard the airlock closed and we were transported to our cruiser. Back to Coruscant.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

We had arrived on Coruscant and Katooni and I had crashed onto the couch in our quarters. We turned on the HoloNet and began watching.

"A report from the senate tonight. The vote for the new Supreme Chancellor is on, in the running are Senator Skywalker from Naboo, Senator Organa from Alderaan, Senator Mothma from Chandrila, and Senator Taa from Ryloth.

"Master Skywalker must be rooting for his wife." Katooni said as she watched the screen closely. I hoped Senator Skywalker won, but if she doesn't win I was praying for Bail Organa.

"Senator Skywalker has tons of hype around her nomination. She says she is ready to face any task. Her supporters are saying, 'vote for the lady with no fear'. Those who are against her winning chancellor are saying, 'what happened the last time we elected a Chancellor from Naboo." A female news anchor said.

"I personally am rooting for Senator Skywalker because she was part of the delegation of 2000. The group that was against Palpatine's emergency powers. She also led the people of Naboo through the Trade Federation blockade almost fourteen years ago. She is the star of democracy and I think she would make a great chancellor." A male news anchor said as he looked down at his notes occasionally.

"We can't forget about Senator Organa though. The Viceroy of Alderaan has strong support in the inner rim and he has intentions to bring the Separatist Parliament back into the Republic." The female news anchor responded.

"Senator Mothma doesn't have as much going for her but her resolve is what shines through. All of the candidates except Senator Faa have announced plans to remove the corporate links from the Senate. This move is widely approved thanks to the Trade Federation's involvement with the Separatist Alliance." The male news anchor said as a list of corporations who have positions in the Senate came up.

"Those are a lot of positions but I think they are making the right call here." The female news anchor stated as she straightened out her papers and stared at the camera.

"More on the election later." The male news anchor said before it cut to commercials.

I turned off the HoloNet and looked at Katooni for her approval. She was biting her thumbs and I could tell she was nervous. I knew how much a new Chancellor meant to everyone and I knew Senator Skywalker was the best possible candidate. I had never actually met Senator Skywalker or her kids for that matter but I knew that she was a smart lady.

"I hope Senator Skywalker wins." Katooni whispered in the dead silence that filled are room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up and realized my comlink was ringing. I noticed Katooni was asleep and her head was leaning on my shoulder. She groaned as I answered the comlink.

"Petro." I managed to say before yawning.

"Petro. I want you and Katooni ready in five minutes we are going over to my apartment to watch the voting results come in. My wife is having a party no matter the outcome and she wants to meet you guys." Master Skywalker said quickly. I was guessing he was driving a speeder because I could hear some wind in the background of his voice.

I smiled. A big political party and Senator Skywalker wanted us to go and meet everyone. To say I was honored would be an understatement. "Yes Master. Katooni and I are actually ready so we will be awaiting your arrival outside of our quarters."

"Thank you Petro." Master Skywalker said before cutting the connection.

"That's very thoughtful of Senator Amidala too include us." Katooni said as she got off the couch and straightened up her robe.

"I'm excited to meet everyone. Connections in the Senate can really help a Jedi out." I said as I opened the door and held it for Katooni.

"Thank you Petro." She said as she walked out.

"You're welcome Katooni." I said.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Yes a short chapter, I know. I couldn't think of a reasonable place to stop in the future and I might edit some of the chapters. Again, sorry about the repost of chapter 1. Thanks for reading!**


	5. A New Chancellor

**Young Love chapter 5. This chapter will start at Republica 500 when the Holonet is broadcasting the election of the new chancellor. Petro and Katooni are being acquainted with politicians but are also talking to some council members. Who will win the election? Find out by reading the following chapter.**

 **I'd like to again thank daviddavies5851 for help and advice. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is a world building chapter above anything else.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I looked around the apartment as I entered. I was impressed. Master Skywalker had an awesome apartment. In it were politicians and Jedi Council members alike. I saw former chancellor Finis Valorum laughing with a Pantoran senator and I saw Master Windu and Master Yoda talking to Admiral Yularen and Captain Rex.

I followed my Master over to where the Ex-Chancellor was. When he saw my Master walking over he smiled and shook his hand.

"Master Skywalker. I trust you are well. Your wife is a very strong candidate and I'm looking forward to the outcome." Finis Valorum said as he shook my Masters hand. He had a blue-green robe on and had short grey hair. He wore a dark green sash to keep his robes together and he was wearing black dress shoes. He looked down at me with his smile curiously. He looked me up and down and outstretched his hand.

"Petro. I'm sure you have heard of former Chancellor Valorum. He was a great Chancellor who was tricked out of office by Darth Sidious." Master Skywalker said giving the former Chancellor a smile. I had heard of that. Chancellor Valorum was impeached by a vote of no confidence enacted by Queen Amidala's body double. Darth Sidious convinced her to do it and Darth Sidious got elected.

"Petro. You are a lucky boy to have such a great Master," he then looked to Katooni, "who is this beautiful young lady?"

Katooni smiled. I could tell she was enjoying herself despite being slightly embarrassed. She outstretched her hand and shook the former Chancellor's hand.

"That is Katooni. Obi-Wan Padawan." Master Skywalker said as he looked down at Katooni and gave her a re-assuring smile. I guess she was overwhelmed by the fact that she was talking to a former chancellor.

"It's nice to meet you Katooni. Both of you will one day be great Jedi. Hopefully I will live to see that day." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and laughed to myself. With Anakin as my master I will be a great Jedi really soon. Look at Ahsoka, she is…. I stopped myself. She was great. Ahsoka wasn't coming back. I quietly swore to myself that if I ever saw her again I wouldn't leave her until she returned to the order.

Katooni must have been sensing my thoughts because when I looked at her she looked sad. Katooni had been one of the closest to Ahsoka and I knew Katooni looked up to her. When Ahsoka left, Katooni had cried all night. Ganodi and I had to comfort her for hours.

"Well, I must be off. I need to pay the buffet a visit." Chancellor Valorum said laugh before excusing himself from the conversation.

Anakin looked down and I knew he had sensed my thoughts too. He had a tear in his eye and I could feel the sadness radiating from him. "Petro. Katooni. Promise that you won't leave like Ahsoka did."

"I promise Master Skywalker." Katooni said quickly.

"Alright. Let me introduce you to one of Padme's best friends." Anakin walked over to a Pantoran senator. He tapped her on the back and she turned around.

"Master Skywalker! It's so good to see you!" She said as she embraced my master. She let go and smiled. I was liking the Pantoran already, she seemed really friendly and I could tell she was great friends with Padme.

"Senator Chuchi, we're friends. Just call me Anakin." Master Skywalker said as he smiled. He grabbed a wine glass off a waiter walking byes tray and took a sip. I laughed, classic Master Skywalker.

"I'm so excited for Padme. I hope she wins, I really like her ideas about getting rid of corporate links." Senator Chuchi said.

"I'm surprised you didn't run. I think you would make a great Chancellor." Master Skywalker said as he took another sip out of his wine. He looked around the room and then back at the Pantoran senator.

"I wanted more experience in the Senate. I also decided that the competition was too much. Like Senator Taa. He shouldn't have ran. Everyone knows that guy is a corrupt sleemo."

"The only thing he cares about are his Twi'lek girls. It took a Separatist invasion to make him care about his planet." My master retorted. I could tell that he didn't think very highly of Senator Taa. I pictured the fat Twi'lek and laughed I could see Katooni sniggering and gave her a smile.

"Oh Riyo. This is Petro. My Padawan." He said gesturing towards me and smiling. "And this is Obi-Wan's Padawan Katooni." He said gesturing towards Katooni.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'd imagine I'm going to see a lot of you guys in the future." She said smiling at us. I was sure we would see a lot of her in the future if she was one of Padme's friends.

"Hello citizens of the galaxy," the Holonet boomed. We ran over and sat in chairs that were set out near the Holonet. "The Senate is electing a new chancellor today! Four senators, Senator Skywalker of Naboo, Senator Organa of Alderaan, Senator Mothma of Chandrila, and Senator Taa of Ryloth. We will broadcast the number of votes each candidate has."

We watched the screen and so far Senator Skywalker was leading. Senator Organa though suddenly surged in votes.

"Come on Padme." Master Skywalker whispered.

I was worried. I really wanted Senator Skywalker to win. It didn't look like Senator Skywalker was getting an edge. She was just below Senator Organa and she didn't gain or lose any ground on him. Master Skywalker was sweating and I could tell he didn't want to look.

Suddenly, Senator Skywalker's votes skyrocketed. She passed Senator Organa and just kept on going. Senator Organa got votes but he couldn't even touch Senator Skywalker now. I smiled and looked at my master who was also smiling. Senator Skywalker might win! As the last few votes came in, Senator Organa gained some ground but overall not enough.

"Your new Galactic Chancellor is Senator Skywalker!"

The room cheered and everyone walked over to my Master and congratulated him on his wife's victory.

I looked at Katooni and hugged her. This was one of the greatest days of my life. "Petro this is amazing!"

"The Republic is in good hands." I said as we separated.

"Don't go yet folks. Senator Skywalker has some announcements." The Holonet reporter said.

It switched to Padme in the Chancellor's booth. She was wearing a blue dress with a green headdress. She was smiling at the crowd and I could tell she was grateful for being elected.

"The first thing I need to do as Chancellor is select a Vice-Chancellor. I would like to select, my good friend, Bail Organa to be Vice-Chancellor. Not only is he a smart man but he was runner-up for Chancellor and I'm sure my decision will make everyone happy."

You could hear the applause over the Holonet and I knew for sure that she had made the right decision. Now it was time to talk about her plans as Chancellor. I noticed Bail Organa was transported to her pod and they shook hands before Senator Skywalker continued.

"As for my agenda, I plan to remove the corporate links in the Senate. This government is for the people and the corporations don't represent the people. They only represent their business."

The audience cheered and they switched to the corporations they were frowning in defeat. The Clone Wars made the corporations hated and they should have known they would be ousted soon.

"There have been rumors that I plan to give the Jedi a role in the Senate. That is in fact false. The Jedi are wise, that is true, but they are peacekeepers. They are here to ensure the Republic is safe. My husband Anakin Skywalker might help me make decisions at home and he would be a non-official advisor. I respect the Jedi and I know they wouldn't want a role in the Senate. They don't want to be seen as taking over the government." The Senate cheered and I looked at my master who had started conversing with Master Yoda.

"A smart decision, your wife made. Government role, the Jedi don't need." Master Yoda said.

"I'm not one for politics so I don't think I could help in the Senate."

"Yes, hmmm. After the speech, talk to you I must." Master Yoda said with a sly grin. I didn't know what this would be about but I was hoping it was in Master Skywalker's favor.

"One more thing I will talk about. I plan to abolish slavery in all of the Republic territories." I noticed my Master's head spin around so fast. Why was my Master so into slavery? Yes it was bad and inhumane but his reaction was way over the top.

"Slavery is horrible and inhumane. My husband, Anakin Skywalker was a slave on Tatooine when I first met him.

I gasped. Now I understood his reaction "Is that really true Master?" I asked astonished at what my master must have gone through.

"Yes it is. I was a slave on Tatooine until Master Kenobi and his Master freed me." He said. He smiled and then said, "I have done more in three years than my former owner could do in a million lifetimes.

"That'd be true."

We looked back at the Holonet and continued to watch. I could sense that everyone kept glancing at Anakin, at least those who didn't know he used to be a Slave.

"Tatooine is a Hutt world but I have just gotten word that the Hutts are re-organizing. They are leaving Tatooine and that leaves it without a ruler and in anarchy. The Republic will send troops in and occupy it until it becomes a Republic world. We don't klnow why they gave up Tatooine but I'd guess it had to do with the death of many Hutts during the war.

We must have missed some of her speech while talking but I guessed she was planning an invasion of Tatooine. That was the galactic hub of crime after all. Also it was a big slave world.

The Senate cheered and Padme sat down as her plans for the future were over. I couldn't wait for the Tatooine occupation. I hoped my master and I would assist the occupation.

I noticed everyone get out of their seats and I noticed Master Yoda hobble over to us. He looked at me and smiled.

"Padawan Petro, need to talk to your Master I do. Right back, we will be." Master Yoda said. Master Skywalker gave me a smile before walking out with the wise ancient master.

I turned around and noticed Katooni was right behind me. I smiled at her and decided to take the initiative and start the conversation. "Can you believe Master Skywalker was a slave?"

"No. I didn't think that was possible. I can't imagine how he felt when he was freed." Katooni said. I imagined him cheering and smiling. Did they buy him, I didn't think credits were used out there.

Master Skywalker walked back into the room and he was smiling. He approached me and Katooni and we could tell he was delivered great news.

"Do you like Jedi Master Skywalker or Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker?" He asked with a smile. I smiled when I realized he was just given the rank of Jedi Master. He already had a seat on the council. Now he was in the second most prestigious position in the Jedi Order.

"Congratulations Master!" I said as I gave him a hug. Katooni also came in and hugged him and we laughed when we realized how silly we must look from a distance.

"When I was little, I had a dream where I was a Jedi and I came back and freed all the Slaves. Now that dream has come true, Master Yoda sent me, you, Katooni, and Master Kenobi to oversee the abolishment of slavery. The Clones have rounded up all slaves and slave-owners to Mos Eisley where they are to free their slaves. Sadly, we have to compensate them so we had to give them two thousand credits for each slave." Master Skywalker said.

"When are we leaving?" I asked anxiously. I knew how much this must mean to Master Skywalker and I vowed to make sure the mission was a success.

"Tomorrow. You and Katooni must rest up. Also, find your lightest robes and bring them. Tatooine is not pleasant. I'd suggest only wearing your outer layer, it may sound weird but more than one layer is torture." Master Skywalker said before walking to the door to say goodbye to everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Yes another short chapter. This is a setup chapter after all so don't expect many words. This Tatooine mission is actually more important than it seems because it leads into something very important.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review and feel free to suggest something for the story!**


	6. The Security Chief

**Young Love chapter 6! In this chapter we will be freeing the slaves on Tatooine. Also, in this story, Petro and Katooni are fourteen, I felt it would be better for the story. They were first met in 21BBY I believe so being twelve and making their own lightsaber adds up. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Awkward was an understatement. I was in a Jedi tunic, no brown robe that we usually wear and some shorts. Katooni was in the same thing and I mean the exact same thing. The gunship doors were open and I could already feel the heat. The heat was so bad that I wish I lived on Illum.

We landed near a big spaceport and I jumped out and immediately felt the heat. I was already sticky and sweaty and we had only just landed. I took out my water bottle and drank some water. I felt bad for the Clones, the Clones had it worse. That armor must be murder.

We were led into a big arena. My Master was frowning and it appeared he was in some emotional pain. "What's wrong Master?" 

"This is where they had Slaves fight. They bet on Slaves and if your slave didn't win, you beat him. Thankfully I had never got to the age to do this."

I frowned. That was a horrible thing to do. I hopped these slave-owners got what was coming. I sensed there was more to it but decided not to push it. I could sense the sensitivity he had towards what was more.

Ahead there was yelling and people were yelling harsh words at us. I could tell they all hated the Republic. I saw slaves and I could see on their faces how nervous they were right now.

"Attention!" My master yelled.

They quieted down reluctantly as they knew they would have no choice.

"I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. To my right is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are overseeing the abolishment of slavery here. Along with trading in your local currency for Republic credits, you are also given two thousand credits as compensation for the abolishment. Stop by the bank for the trade in."

As people started walking up I sighed. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I watched the slave owners give Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi their deactivation remotes. Master Kenobi would ask the slave if there were any more slaves the owner was hiding and usually they would say no. If they said yes, the slave-owner would be asked for the coordinates of his house and a clone company would be sent to search the house.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Three hours later, I was standing with Katooni when I suddenly felt dark thoughts and I noticed the others had too. Suddenly a slave yelled no and then there was an explosion. I looked up after the explosion and noticed blood everywhere and bits and pieces of bones and organs were on the ground. It was a gruesome sight and I couldn't stomach why someone would do that.

"Damn." Katooni whispered. I could tell she was unsettled by the experience and I could sense the sorrow in my masters.

I saw Echo grab the slave owner and tackle him to the ground. He attached force binders to the guy and brought him over. It was a human male with short brown hair. He looked to be in his forties and was wearing what looked like Jedi robes but brown. He had blood on him and was smiling.

"You my friend will be in prison for a while." Master Kenobi said before the Clones escorted him to the gunship.

We were moving along fast. I decided to walk over to Katooni and start talking to her.

"I feel weird in this clothing. I haven't been in only Jedi robes since I was eleven. Being fourteen and in just Jedi robes feels a little weird." Katooni said as I walked over.

"Yeah I'm quite uncomfortable in these itchy pants. Although, I can see how you are feeling more awkward." I said with a laugh as I watched Katooni take a sip out of her water bottle.

"You can almost see the side of my boobs with this robe." Katooni said with a laugh. She adjusted her shirt and looked back up at me and continued laughing.

"I have been resisting the urge to itch my pants for twenty minutes. I don't know how much longer I can resist itching." I said as I took a sip out of my water bottle.

We looked over when we heard a Dug muttering something in the local language. My Master frowned and replied in the language that I guessed was also the local language. The Dug recoiled in fear and my master laughed and responded in Basic.

"I was once a slave here. I think I'd know my native language." I was using all my strength to resist from laughing. The Dug's face was priceless and I knew my master was amused. The Dug handed over his slaves and accepted the compensation money and left quickly. I watched as the Slaves were escorted to a waiting gunship. It appears they chose to work on Coruscant.

The line was thinning out and I looked back at Katooni and smiled. "Looks like we are almost done. I thought this would take longer."

"Yeah. Less than Four hours is pretty good. Of course, I heard from Master Kenobi that some of the Clones had gotten an hours' worth of people done yesterday. The ones that were here at least.

"That would explain it." I said as I noticed only a few more people were in line. I smiled, the operation had been a success. The last few were helped by Clones and were on their way. We packed up and followed the Clones out of the arena.

I heard blaster shots and all four of us jumped up to the front. We noticed a Clone was injured and a man was dead. The Clone was shot in the ankle. Thankfully this man had poor aim. I poured some bacta on it and wrapped it in a bandage. "Echo. Get some of your men to escort him to the gunship."

I noticed some villagers had pulled blasters and started firing on us. Master Skywalker jumped over and cut their blasters in half. I deflected blaster bolts back at some of the attacker's feet. The Clones rushed forward and clamped force binders on the villagers.

My master activated his long range communications and contacted the Jedi Temple.

"Greetings Master Skywalker, your mission on Tatooine, going well is it?" Master Yoda asked.

"We managed to free all the Slaves but we were met with blaster fire as we exited the arena." My master said as he looked over to check for more danger. I could sense we were in the clear but I'm sure my master had his reasons.

"Send some more Clones the Senate will, for now, to Shili you must go. A local tribe, captured Rush Clovis they have." Master Yoda said.

"We will report to Shili immediately Master." My master said.

"Obi-Wan! We must get to the cruiser. Master Yoda wants us on Shili!"

"What in the blazes is out their?"

"Rush Clovis was captured by a local tribe. They want us to pick him up."

"Alright."

"Rex! Your men are coming with us!" Master Skywalker yelled.

"Yes sir!" The men were rounded up onto gunships along with the prisoners and we left for the cruisers.

"I feel like stuff will settle down once we get to Shili." Master Skywalker said.

I looked at Katooni and shrugged. I didn't think things would get much worse. Tatooine was a bad experience and I don't know how Shili could get worse

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

We were standing in front of the security office in the Shili village. It was a beautiful village. To the North was a calm and clear lake. To the South, a dark forest that was surprisingly beautiful. It must have been paradise on Shili because I recognized the name of a former Togrutan singer on the steps of a mansion across the streets.

It was the perfect temperature and being in these light clothes, Katooni and I felt very refreshed.

They apparently needed to get Senator Clovis from their prison cells. Two Togrutan men brought out the Senator. Force binders were around his wrists and he had iron boots on that prevented him from running.

"Nice catch." Master Skywalker said.

"I didn't catch him. Our new chief of security did." One of the men said.

"May I meet with this chief?" Master Skywalker asked.

"Yes you may. Follow me."

"I'll guard Clovis. You three go along and meet the chief of security." Master Kenobi said as Master Skywalker beckoned Katooni to come along.

I walked into the room and the chief of security stood up. "It's nice to meet you Master Jedi."

"Ahsoka?"

My master ran over and hugged her. He was crying and I got tears in my eyes. I looked over at Katooni whom was crying and I pulled her into a hug. She must have surely forgotten about Tatooine by now. I let go of her but she pulled me back and kissed me.

It was a blizzard of emotions on both ends. At first I was surprised but then I kissed her back. We pulled away and she looked at me with a smile on her face. That topped Senator Skywalker being elected as the best day of my life.

"Aww that's cute." Ahsoka said as we looked over at her. "Am I really that important? I didn't think seeing me would get this kind of reaction." Ahsoka said with a laugh.

We were too happy to see her to be embarrassed. I smiled and said, "You know your important Ahsoka. Don't lie."

"Petro, Katooni. Am I too guess one of you is Anakin's new Padawan?"

"I am." I said smiling.

"I'm Master Kenobi's Padawan." Katooni said.

"That's awesome. He must be outside." Ahsoka said.

"We'll surprise him." I said with a sly smile.

"I'm impressed my young Padawan. You voiced that idea before I did." Anakin said with a laugh. I smiled and laughed with my master.

"Ahsoka. I know you'll probably say no but will you consider re-joining the order. I'm a member of the council and a master now. Darth Sidious is gone, attachments are allowed, and most of all, we have found our beliefs again. Ahsoka, you helped us realize our mistakes. I have no doubt they will knight you."

"Master, the truth is. I was thinking about Master Windu's comment about how it was a test. In the beginning I was pissed about the comment. Then I realized that it must have been a test by the force. I talked with Lux Bonteri about what I should do and he said I should do what my heart told me. I decided that the next time I saw you, I would ask to be re-admitted. I chose being a Jedi and I ca also still date Lux." She said with a smile

"Gee I thought I'd have to convince you. Did you say 'still'?" Anakin asked. I could see the father in him and I laughed. If Anakin has a daughter than I feel bad for her future boyfriend.

"We've been dating ever since I heard of Palpatine's death. On that day, he visited me here and asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's great Ahsoka." Katooni said as she gave her a hug. I sensed Anakin decided to drop the subject much to his displeasure. Lux and Ahsoka were happy and to me that's all that mattered.

"What's new with you Skyguy?" Ahsoka said with a smirk. I laughed and my master glared at me, I couldn't help myself though.

"Well with the twins on the way it's busy. Padme goes to checkups and she was just elected Chancellor.

"Yeah. I heard about her pregnancy on the Holonet. They are calling them 'the babies with no fear'." Ahsoka said with a laugh.

We all laughed. The Holonet could be ridiculous sometimes. Ahsoka continued, "But Chancellor though! That's awesome! I guess I didn't see that Holonet report. I don't get out to the capital that often."

"Yeah. Padme will be eager to see you. I'm sure her chancellor duties can wait." Anakin said.

"I'm sure she will. Let's go surprise Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said with a sly grin.

We walked outside and Ahsoka hid behind Anakin. Master Kenobi smiled and looked at the three of us. We all had annoyed or sad faces.

"Why so grim?"

"The security chief was lame Master. Not what I imagined she'd be." Anakin said putting annoyance into his voice.

"Yeah. She's was lame and I can't believe she caught Clovis." I said with a frown as I pretended to be more interested in picking something out of my nails.

"I don't even remember what happened. I might have fallen asleep where I stood." Katooni said with a yawn.

"Was I really that bad?" Ahsoka said as she came out from behind Anakin.

Master Kenobi's jaw dropped, he ran over and hugged Ahsoka. He was crying and Ahsoka was patting his back. I never really thought about how Master Kenobi was affected by Ahsoka leaving the order. It never occurred to me that Master Kenobi loved Ahsoka so much.

"I thought you were gone forever." He said while crying.

"She's going to be a Jedi again." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Welcome back," he then added, "Knight Tano."

"I wouldn't go that far." Ahsoka said slightly embarrassed. She obviously didn't know that she was a big deal. Ahsoka though was one of the most loved Knights in the Jedi Initiates opinion. After my clan came back with stories about her, every young Jedi aspired to be just like her.

"Ahsoka I cried all night when you left. That's how important you are to the order." Katooni said.

"Aww Katooni. You are making me feel guilty for leaving now." Ahsoka said as she hugged Katooni.

"We better get back to the temple." Anakin said as he started walking towards the direction of the ship.

"Yeah. I sent a note to the governor so we have nothing to worry about. I can leave right now." Ahsoka said.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Well that is chapter 6. I decided to include Tatooine and Shili in this chapter because I didn't want too many short chapters and Tatooine isn't a very long mission. Next chapter will be in the temple so look forward to that.**


	7. Reunited

**Young Love chapter 7. In this chapter, we will be at the temple. They will hear the reports about the mission and the council will decide whether or not to re-admit Ahsoka.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I paid close attention to Ahsoka's feelings as we approached the temple's hangar bay. She was nervous but excited. Angry but happy. It was a weird mix of emotions but it emphasized the turmoil she had faced.

It was a sunny day on Coruscant and the wind was blowing slightly. It wasn't hot like it always seemed to be, perhaps because I had just been on a mission to Tatooine. I looked at Katooni whom was again adjusting her shirt. She was obviously uncomfortable and was eager to get to her quarters. We didn't really bring extra clothes onto the ship, a mistake on our part.

We landed in the docking bay and we were met by the council. Did Anakin tell them about Ahsoka's burning desire to return to the Jedi Order? I wasn't sure but I didn't think the entire Jedi Council would meet with us for no reason in the docking bay.

"Padawan Tano, returned you have. Our deepest apologies, accept them will you?" Master Yoda asked with a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry about my comment about how your circumstance was a trial. I was cold hearted and didn't understand the reality of the situation." Master Windu said.

"Master Windu, I thought about your comment and you were actually right. The force was testing my resilience. I failed the test and by coming back, I hope to now pass the test." Ahsoka said to the sorrowful council. I was smiling from ear to ear. I was as happy as a Jawa in an abandoned junkyard. I couldn't believe Ahsoka was back.

"Knight Tano. Accept your re-admission do you."

Ahsoka smiled. I could sense her happiness and I could sense that she had defeated her demons. The demons that must have told her she would never be let back into the order. The demons that tormented her since the trial.

"I accept Master Yoda. Do I get to find out where my new quarters are?" Ahsoka asked with a grin.

"Master Skywalker, show her to her new quarters you will. Everyone else, to the council chambers we will go." Master Yoda said as he hobbled towards the chamber door. I smiled. This was the start of a new day. The start of a golden age in the Jedi Order.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Katooni and I were sitting on the couch in our quarters. We were in new clothes and comfortable at last. I could sense Katooni wanted to say something so I decided to wait for her to ask whatever she wanted to ask.

"Petro… That kiss was… It felt really good." She said with a smile on her face.

I thought back to the kiss and the emotions I had felt. "It was."

"Ever since Ahsoka left, I have been sad. Now I am happy, that happiness started with that kiss." Katooni said as she leaned her head on the couch and looked at the bright Coruscant lights.

"Katooni."

"Yes Petro."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. I prayed to the force she said yes. If she said no, we would have an awkward next few years.

"Yes. I would love too."

"I really love you Katooni."

"I love you too Petro." Katooni said as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

I felt get sleepy. I had a busy day and this was my time to rest.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up and felt my arm being shaken. "Petro."

I looked up. "Hi Master Kenobi." I looked around and notice my arm was still around Katooni. She had woken up and noticed the position we were in. Both of our cheeks were red but I was glad it was Master Kenobi. He at least wouldn't tease me.

"I see you guys fell asleep on the sofa. I trust you had a good night?" Master Kenobi asked as he studied the way he had slept.

"Yeah. We were watching the lights in the streets." I said pointing towards the window we were looking out of.

"Anything else I should know?" Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"No…" I said. I couldn't think of anything else.

Obi-Wan shook his head and continued, "Well come you two. We are surprising Padme with Ahsoka so you have to get up." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright." Katooni said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I smiled as the doors to the Chancellor's office opened. I couldn't wait to see Padme's face when she saw Ahsoka. She looked up from her desk and smiled. She obviously hadn't had many people to talk to given she was Chancellor of the Republic so I knew she'd take any visitors she could get.

"Hello everyone. Is there something you need or did you guys decide to visit me?" She asked as she put papers into her desk and gave us her full attention.

"A Jedi wanted to meet you so we decided to introduce you to her. She insisted she shouldn't come in so she is waiting outside." Master Skywalker said as he gestured towards the door. I grinned, this would be good.

"I'd be happy to meet this Jedi." Chancellor Skywalker said as she stood up and made her way over to the door. Anakin nodded at the guards and they stayed in the room.

They walked out and Anakin introduced the Jedi. "Padme, meet Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano."

"AHSOKA?!" She screamed and the two girls hugged each other. The guards ran out with staffs at hand but then realized the Chancellor was alright and they went back into the room.

"Good day your excellency!" Ahsoka said with a sly grin.

"Call me Padme or I will knock you out girl!" She said as the two girls giggled. "Did I hear Jedi Knight?"

"Yeah, the council knighted me when I came back because I had gone through so much." Ahsoka said with a smile.

I smiled. I never knew Ahsoka and Padme were so close. I guess I should have figured it because Ahsoka and Padme probably came in contact a lot. I looked at Katooni whom was also smiling. She looked at me and smiled.

"Touching isn't it?" I said as the others started to walk away. I didn't know where they were going but I guess they were taking a walk.

"Yeah. Ahsoka sure has a lot of political connections. If she is ever in a bind someone will surely help." Katooni said as we started walking to catch up. She eyed different Senators as we walked the halls of the Senate building. We noticed a couple had said hello to Ahsoka and all of them greeted the Chancellor and Master Skywalker.

"I was thinking, should we tell Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi we are dating. I think they can help us understand everything and I'm sure Master Skywalker could give me some tips." I said with a wink.

She laughed, "Oh Petro, you will never change. I guess we can tell them later." Katooni said as we arrived at the room the others had entered. The title said, "Office of the Senator of Pantora."

"Shall we go inside?" Katooni asked as she finished reading the panel.

I smiled, "after you."

"Ahhh Katooni, Petro. You remember Senator Chuchi from last night."

"Good to see you Senator." I said as Katooni and I bowed.

"As for you Petro and Katooni." She said.

"Anyways, I was wondering how many people we have voting for the Parliament Peace Treaty. It must pass so we can end the war. This is the last step. We've removed the corporate links and as a result, removed corruption. This must pass." Padme said as she handed Senator Chuchi some papers. I had no idea what was on those papers but it must be of some importance.

"My sources say about 24% of the Senate is against the treaty. A big number but that is only the planets that have seen huge battles and want to inflict Total War on the Separatists. They don't understand the difference between the Parliament and the Council.

"Good. The second we approve the deal, the war is over. The Jedi Council will continue to hunt the Separatist Council and peace shall be restored."

"It's what we've wanted since day one. I will make sure it passes not only for the Republic, but for the Separatists."

"Thank you Senator Chuchi. I must be off, I don't want to bore my visitors."

"Have fun. Send my regards to everyone!" Senator Chuchi said as she waved goodbye.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **End of chapter seven. I got this amazing idea involving Cad Bane and bounty hunters. It was from a guest so I don't know who gave me the idea but it is good so thank you for whoever had the great idea!**


	8. Bounty Hunters

**Young Love chapter 8. So this is the bounty hunter chapter and I must say I like this idea. I'm sorry about the shortness of last chapter, I didn't see a meaningful way I could continue it. Anyway the guest that madeup this chapter identified himself as shadow ninja. Leave more ideas in your reviews so I can incorporate them into the story.**

 **Shadow Ninja, thank you for the chapter idea. I look forward to the ideas you come up with in the future. Feel free to DM me any ideas you come up with.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Katooni and I were making our way over to the prison. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi were doing a weekly check on Clovis and other prisoners of interest. Katooni and I arrived at the prison, as we got out of the speeder we nodded at the guards.

Pause.

The guards didn't nod back. They were leaning against the walls but appeared to be alive. "Guard, it is prison protocol to signal me in or keep me out." I said sternly slightly fearful of the authority I was implying.

No response. I tapped the guard on the right and he fell onto the ground with a loud clatter. I felt cold as I realized someone had killed him. With no effort either, there were no blaster bolts on his armor.

"I'll check the security recordings." Katooni said as she ran over to the monitor behind the gates.

"Tell me when you find something." I said as I removed the guard's helmet. His face was bruised up and his nose was hanging off to the left side. His mouth was bleeding and I immediately knew he was beaten to death.

"Petro!"

I ran over to Katooni's positions and noticed her horrified look as she inspected the security recordings. "Cad Bane, Bossk, Fett, Aurra Sing, Dengar, and Embo." I announced as each bounty hunter passed by the footage.

"Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi will defeat them." Katooni said trying hard to hide how nervous she was in her head.

I shook my head and gestured towards a table, on the table were our master's lightsabers. They were unable to enter the prison with weapons in case someone got any ideas.

Katooni gasped as she realized our masters were unarmed. "What are we going to do?"

"Save them. That's all we can do." I said as I started walking towards the entrance to the prison.

"We have to call the council." She pleaded. I knew we couldn't take them on our own so I nodded in agreement.

"I will send a distress signal." I said as I accessed the Holocomm. "This is Jedi Padawan Petro. Bounty Hunters have infiltrated the prison and possibly have taken Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi hostage. Requesting Jedi and Clone reinforcements."

I walked towards the door and quietly walked inside. I saw Clone bodies on the ground with blaster bolts through them. Shock and despair filled my veins.

"Why the hell would Bounty Hunters do this?"

"Money." Was my simple answer. Bounty Hunters only cared about themselves. Bounty Hunters didn't care about love. Most bounty hunters were orphaned when they were young, a tragic but true statement.

We ran down the hall and peeked around the corner at the cafeteria. The Bounty Hunters were gathered in there and Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi were on their knees in force binders. I could tell the bounty hunters were on edge and I could feel how tense their muscles were.

"Find Clovis. I need my paycheck." Bane said cruelly to Boba Fett. Fett was wearing green armor and he didn't even recoil at Bane's harsh words.

"Be easy on the boy. Jango would not appreciate your tone." Aurra Sing warned as she glared at him.

"Well Jango isn't around to stop me." Bane said.

Fett immediately glared at the Duros. "Shut the fuck up you sleemo!" Boba Fett yelled as he wound his fist back to punch Bane.

Bane simply moved out of the way and kicked Fett onto to the ground. Aurra Sing lunged at Bane but was stopped by Embo and Dengar.

"These Jedi scumbags will escape if you guys keep bickering." Dengar said as he let go of Aurra Sing whom at this point looked ready to kill everyone in the room.

"Fine, but Boba is under my control," she then glared at Bane and added, "not yours. Don't you ever touch him again!"

I caught my master's eye and he smiled. He then winked three times which meant, give me a weapon. Master Kenobi noticed Anakin's line of sight and then saw us and smiled. Unfortunately, Master Kenobi wasn't the only one looking where we were looking. Bossk spotted us and raised his blaster and shot at us.

"Ove there." He hissed as the other bounty hunters looked over at us.

"Fett, Dengar. Capture them immediately!" Bane said. Sing glared at him but I could tell Bane could care less.

We ran down the hall and I looked behind me just in time to see them rounding the corner. We rounded a corner and I entered the turbolift. I pressed the button to take us to the next floor.

"We must get our Masters their lightsabers." I said. The doors opened and we ran out into the part of the prison that overlooked the cafeteria. All the walls were grey so I couldn't tell what side.

We saw our masters, Anakin must have noticed I was looking at him because he started using sign language.

"Sound alarm and turn off lights. We will escape and randevous at-." I announced before his hand signals stopped. Embo aimed his blaster at him and I couldn't hear what Embo said but I guessed he was displeased that Anakin was wiggling his fingers.

"Guess we better make our way to the control room." I said as we made our way to the turbolift. The lift doors opened and Dengar and Boba Fett walked out. We ran and they spotted us and started blasting us,

I ignited my lightsaber and deflected the shots coming at us. We jumped down the stairs and ran to the right. We rounded a corner quickly and I could feel the bounty hunters force signatures separate.

"They split up." Katooni said voicing my thoughts. I smiled, I always loved hearing Katooni's voice. It was soothing and put me at ease even in a condition like this.

"Yeah. The older one is coming our way. Try to stay quite."

We watched Dengar walk past us and we quietly stood up. Shit. I started to lose my balance and I crashed into the metal wall. Dengar turned around and pulled his blaster. I ignited both mine and my master's lightsaber and deflected his shots. He was hit in the chest and crumpled over onto the ground.

"Let's run." I said as we started running to where we knew the control room was. We ran up a floor and into a tight room. I pushed a dead clone aside and sat at the terminal. I pushed the alarm and a wail could be heard from the prison. We began looking for the light button.

"It probably isn't one button, I bet it's a series of buttons." Katooni said as she watched me struggle to find the right button.

I continued to looking but groaned in frustration. "I have to hotwire it."

I went into the system and found the two most powerful cords. If I could create a shock powerful enough, maybe I could damage the stations electricity effectively shutting the power off.

"But if you shut down the electricity won't the prisoners be released?" Katooni asked nervously.

"No actually. The station is prepared for a power outage so the doors are using power if they are open."

"I hope you're right." Katooni said as she watched me start my method.

 _Bang._

"Shit." I said as I felt a sting on my hands. Sparks exploded and the power was shut off.

"Petro!" Katooni said taking my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it only stung." I answered slightly amused at how worried she was.

"How do we get out?" She asked as she looked at the door which had shut and couldn't be opened.

"We have to cut through the door." I said as I ignited my lightsaber. I cut a circle in the door and we walked through.

"Disengage your lightsaber and we can sneak up to Anakin and Obi-Wan." Katooni whispered.

I disengaged my lightsaber and we started walking back through the hallways. I could feel my masters presence but they were getting farther away from us. "They are moving away from us. Maybe the masters are forced to go a different way."

We ran back towards the cafeteria and came upon the balcony. Being force sensitive, our night vision was enhanced and I could see the bounty hunters had turned their flashlights on and were walking away from us.

"Clovis is this way." Bane said leading the group farther away.

We jumped down off the balcony and used the force to silence our fall. We pursued the bounty hunters but stayed a safe distance away. Their flashlights were shining towards a cell on the right side of the hallway. "Clovis. Get up." Bane said into the cell. I saw Clovis walk out and he was obviously displeased with Bane's lack of respect.

"Don't order me around bounty hunter." Clovis said as he brushed off the shoulders of the prison outfit.

"Time to pay up. I figure you'll give us a hefty sum for rescuing you." Bane hissed.

Clovis sneered, "Why should I pay you for doing your duty." He continued obviously unaware of Bane's anger. "You do sympathize with the Separatists. I will no-." He was cut off by the sound of Bane's blaster. I could feel the life leave his body and his force signature was suddenly gone. I gasped, Cad Bane was ruthless but I didn't expect this.

"I guess I'll have to take your life as payment." He said before holstering his blaster.

"Bane! How are we to get money?" Bossk hissed.

"We don't. We're out of here." Bane said as he started walking towards our location.

"Pssssst." I heard. I looked over and saw Master Skywalker. We ran over to him and cut his force binders off quickly. I handed him his lightsaber and I did the same to Master Kenobi and turned our attention to the bounty hunters that were quickly coming.

"Emergency power online." The prison system said. The lights turned on and the bounty hunters spotted us. I saw Boba Fett run around the corner behind them and rejoin them.

"Fett. Where's Dengar?" Bane hissed.

"Dengar is dead. The Jedi killed him." Fett said sourly. I could tell Boba hated Bane and hated talking to Bane. I would never want to talk to a cold ruthless murderer. Even if I was just like him.

"You Jedi will pay for the loss of my comrade." Bane said as he whipped out his blasters and started firing on the Jedi. I think the only reason he said that was so that he could motivate his comrades.

We ignited our sabers and deflected the oncoming barrage. I heard footsteps behind us and noticed a Clone brigade led by Ahsoka was behind us. Behind the bounty hunters Master Windu and another brigade surrounded them.

"Surrender." Master Windu said forcefully. His could pierce a soul but I couldn't tell if the bounty hunters were bothered or not.

"Never." Bane hissed. He fired at both sides but was quickly out matched. Aurra Sing dropped her sniper and put her hands up.

"Boba, drop your weapon."

"I can kill Windu!" He said angrily.

"Your father would want you to be safe and survive. He wouldn't want you killed." Aurra Sing said.

I watched Boba drop his weapon. He was crying and I felt sorry for him. Losing his father, the person whom he had looked up to most must have been hard for him.

"What are you doing!?" Bane hissed as he noticed his comrades dropping their weapons.

"We are protecting ourselves." Aurra Sing growled.

"Pick yo-." He was cut off by a blaster bolt hitting him in the chest. Bane dropped dead on the floor, the bounty hunter that was feared in the order was dead. I could feel the room heat up and the blaster fire stopped.

"We surrender." Aurra Sing said bowing her head in defeat. From what I remembered, Sing was also ruthless. I guess she took on the motherly role with Fett though because she really cared about him. Fett respected her and I could feel the warmth in his heart for her.

We approached the group and put force binders on all of them. I was guessing they would get a good sentence. You may or may not be able to put treason on the list, depends on what role they all played. I imagined Fett wouldn't get many years.

"Petro, Katooni. We are so proud of you today. You were brave and fought well. You also made the right decision by calling in reinforcements." Anakin said with a smile as he put his hands on our shoulders. I watched as the bounty hunters were led away, escorted by Master Windu and Ahsoka.

"Master, what will happen to these Bounty Hunters?" I asked curious if he knew the specific years they could be locked up for.

"That's up to the courts. I have no doubt they will be found guilty. The questions is, how many years." He answered as he led me away.

Master Kenobi decided to add in his input, "Katooni, I am proud of how calm you two were and im proud of you for…." He looked at Anakin and smiled, "not taking any unnecessary risks."

Anakin scowled and we all laughed as we approached the speeder Katooni and I had taken. "Katooni, how about you practice flying."

"Master Skywalker, we already had a near death experience. We don't need another." She said with a laugh.

"Alright. Your Master isn't a big fan of flying either. I think he gets nervous easily." Anakin said with a sly grin while looking at Obi-Wan.

"Hutt filth." He said punching Anakin in the shoulder and laughing.

"Don't make me teach Katooni Hutteese words that shouldn't be repeated." Anakin threatened with a smile.

Obi-Wan groaned and I knew this would be a long trip back to the temple. Thankfully it wasn't very long.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **I hope you all approved of this chapter. I really liked this idea and I thank shadow ninja for the idea. Feel free to leave ideas in your reviews! It is much appreciated!**


	9. It's Official

**Young Love chapter 9. I believe it is time for Ahsoka to select a Padawan…. This is still from Petro's POV as always so we want view the ceremony.**

 **IMPORTANT: In a few weeks I want to write some stories based on The Force Awakens. I need advice as to when I should write as I don't want to spoil it for anyone.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

Katooni and I were using our free time to hang out with our friends. Gungi was off world and Zatt couldn't have contact with any Jedi anymore due to being a Sentinel. Ganodi was the only one of our friends we could visit.

We had arrived in her quarters, she was the last of our clan who still lived in them and I felt some nostalgia lodge in my throat when I walked in. To the left, her lightsaber was laying on the ground. She was sitting on her bunk reading a holobook.

"Katooni!" She said excitedly as we walked in. She jumped down and hugged Katooni, they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Ganodi, how are you?" Katooni asked as they separated. Ganodi was smiling ear to ear but I could sense sadness in the back of her mind. I guess she was disappointed she was the last of her clan.

"I'm doing fine. How are you and," she then nudged Katooni in the shoulder and continued, "petro."

Katooni giggled knowing full well this was coming, "WE are doing great."

"That's a lot of emphasis on we." Ganodi teased.

"Yeah, we started dating around the time Ahsoka returned." Katooni replied. I was starting to wonder if Ganodi had even realized I was there.

"That's amazing Katooni!" Ganodi said as she hugged Katooni again.

"Yeah, Petro has made my life so amazing." Katooni said as they separated. Katooni gave me a smile and I began to sense the barrage of questions Ganodi had for us.

"What's it liked being apprenticed to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker?"

I was lost for words, there wasn't really a clear way to describe it. "Thrilling?" I said seeking Katooni's approval of the word.

"Thrilling. Scary. Magical. It is so many things and I have learned so much already." Katooni said. I could see her remembering the capture of Clovis. Fighting the Separatists droids had been a big change from practicing against remotes.

"Sounds exciting. So," she smiled slyly, "have you guys kissed yet?"

I was the first to answer as I could sense some slight discomfort from Katooni, "yeah."

"Am I invited to the wedding?"

"Shut up Ganodi." Katooni said playfully. Ganodi smiled knowing she had successfully teased Katooni.

"How about we spar in the Training room. I can see what you have learned." Ganodi said. I noticed she was looking at me and I realized she still remembered how much I loved to spar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ganodi, shall we go easy on you?" I teased as I adjusted my lightsaber to training level. I looked back up and saw her deviously smiling.

"I'll take you both on at the same time." Ganodi said arrogantly. I laughed and she glared at me with a menacing look.

"Ganodi. You know our masters are some of the best in the order right?" Katooni said softly.

"So…" She said as she ignited her lightsaber.

"So we'll obviously have more skill and knowledge then you." She said as she kept her lightsaber off not wanting to start the fight yet.

I ignited my lightsaber and looked at Katooni. She sighed, "Fine Ganodi. But I'm warning you, we won't go easy."

Ganodi lunged at me and I blocked her lightsaber. Katooni swiped at her hip and Ganodi jumped out of the way. Ganodi came down at my head with her saber but Katooni blocked it and I rolled out of the way. I swiped at her leg but she jumped over Katooni.

"Seems like you have been reading up on Form Five." I said impressed with her acrobatic skills. I feinted right and Katooni struck left. She managed to block Katooni's lightsaber but was too late to prevent me from disarming her.

As I helped Ganodi up we heard clapping from behind us. We turned around and saw Ahsoka standing there with her signature smile. "Well done you guys."

"Thank you Master Tano." Ganodi said happy to see her teacher again. Ganodi hadn't seen Ahsoka since the Gathering and was delighted to see her Togrutan friend ok after her false allegations.

"Ganodi. I haven't seen you in a while, who have you been working with?"

"I have bene by myself. I haven't been selected yet." Ganodi said as she dropped her head to the ground in embarrassment.

"I can change that." Ahsoka said with a smile. Ganodi perked up and immediately I saw the smile on her face, it was like a dream come true. Katooni smiled and hugged Ganodi who still hadn't said a word.

"We'll do the ceremony right now. Petro. Katooni. I'll see you guys later."

Ganodi ran up to catch up to Ahsoka and we just stood there in awe. Ganodi and Ahsoka. They were both confident and they both were late to be picked.

"I'd say she's happy." I said with a grin as I looked at Katooni. Katooni wiped a tear out of her eye and smiled back at me.

"I'm so happy she got picked!" Katooni said looking back at me.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think it's time." I said answering Katooni's question. She looked at me nervously but nodded. We wondered what our master's reaction would be.

"They must know." I added. We saw what keeping secrets almost did to Master Skywalker. I could only imagine the atrocities he would commit as a Sith.

"I guess we'd better call our masters." I said as I grabbed my comlink and turned it on. I entered in Anakin and waited.

"Petro. Do you need something?" Anakin said warmly as he answered. Anakin was starting to sound more and more like a father. The twins were coming soon, Chancellor Skywalker had already announced that she would take a maternity leave soon.

"Katooni and I need to talk to you and Obi-Wan." I said nervously. I guess Master Skywalker either didn't sense my nervousness or decided not to comment.

"I'll be right down." He only said before he ended the call. I looked over at Katooni whom was talking to Obi-Wan.

"Alright." She said into the comlink before ending the call and smiling at me.

A few minutes later the two masters walked in together and sat down as the table. "What is it you guys want to tell us?"

Katooni nodded at me, I guess I should have known she was always the shy one. I breathed in and then continued, "Masters, Katooni and I are dating."

They both looked at each other and smiled. Anakin was the first to speak, "You guys are a little young but you guys are very mature for fourteen years old. I believe you guys are mature enough to handle this. If you guys need any help you can always talk to me."

Obi-Wan then added, "Now there are new rules around here. Be safe, if that makes sense to you guys." Obi-Wan said. We smiled and nodded. We knew what he was talking about.

"My only rule would be no sex. Teenagers can be stupid, even Jedi. I don't want you guys to make any stupid choices. There will be consequences for stupid decisions. Am I clear?" Anakin said looking at both of us.

We nodded.

"I believe you guys will make the right choices. We know we didn't even have to have this talk. We really just felt we were required to have this talk."

"We understand Master. Thank you." I said.

"We won't let you down." Katooni said.

With that the Masters got up and left. We were silent and the room. The Masters were serious about that talk, I had only seen them more serious in battle.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Well how'd you like that chapter? I thought it was okay. Not much action, again, a world building chapter. Anyways, as I said above, I want to write a Force Awakens story. I'll probably start writing now and release it in a couple weeks.**

 **Also, Shadow Ninja, I was debating whether I would write a Jar Jar Sith Lord theory story. I am still brainstorming and anymore ideas you have are appreciated.** **That goes for everyone else too, I appreciate your ideas for my story.**


	10. Shadows of Omega

**Sorry about the delay, Hockey is heating up, I had writers block, honors english and school is a bitch. Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Young Love chapter 10. I got this brilliant idea from Shadow Ninja again and it is a good chapter (possibly arc) to lead up to the birth of the Skywalker twins. Shadow Ninja, I heard you got a fanfic. Please tell me what it is called so I can read some of your stories!**

 **Enjoy! Tell me what you think of my new header to this story.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **-Young Love-**

 **-Episode 10-**

 **-Shadows of Omega-**

Katooni and Iheld hands while walking through the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Ever since our masters had accepted our relationship, we had been more open about it. We frequently walked together and we ate lunch at Dex's occasionally. Today, we were scheduled to go on a mission and we had to wait for our masters to give us details about when it would be and if we should show up.

"What do you think our mission will be like?" I asked as we stopped in front of one of the fountains and watched the water rise and fall. The water would sprinkle down to the pool below the fountain, only to be sucked in by the fountain and get sprinkled back out. It was an endless cycle. I couldn't pinpoint what it symbolized but I knew it was symbolizing something.

"I don't know…" Katooni whispered as she watched the beautiful fountains water rain down.

"I doubt we'll be going on a diplomatic mission." I said as I looked at all the other fountains in the room. They all were quite beautiful. The Jedi Temple was like a work of art. I can't imagine what life would be like without the Temple. "Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi are some of the best swordsman in the order. Their talents would be wasted on a diplomatic mission.

"… True…" Katooni said as she continued to watch the water fountain.

"Is something wrong?" I asked noting the hesitation in Katooni's voice.

"No. I was…. Just thinking." Katooni said.

"Alright." I said not believing her but deciding not to push the topic. She obviously must be sensitive to it.

 _Beep beep beep._ I answered the comlink quickly noting the other Jedi around me trying to meditate.

"Petro."

"The council has decided to tell us all our mission as a group instead of just Obi-Wan and I." Anakin said on the other side of the comlink.

"Ok. We'll be up shortly." I answered as I disconnected from the call. I motioned to Katooni to start walking up to the council room

0-0-0-0-0-0

We walked into the doors of the council room and found everyone waiting for us. Master Yoda was gazing at us trying to figure out what we were doing on the way up. We probably should have ran but we didn't suspect they wanted us there immediately. An awkward silence fell upon the room, it was finally interrupted by Master Skywalker clearing his throat.

"Master Yoda will describe the mission to us." Anakin said saving the group from the awkward silence. I noticed him eyeing Katooni as if he was worried for her. I didn't understand why he'd be worried for her, unless it was something about her apparent sadness this morning.

"An important mission, this is. A Tholothian murderer, wanted for fourteen years he has been. The…" He hesitated, "murderer of Katooni's family, he is."

Katooni looked down at the floor and started to cry. I put my arm around her and rubbed her back. That must be why she was sad. She must have heard this murderer was spotted.

Master Windu decided to finish the briefing. I hated him for having no heart in this moment. "Omega has been spotted on Vanqor. You are to capture him and only kill him if necessary. B-." He was interrupted by Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry Master Windu but could you hold on a second." Master Kenobi said as he pulled Katooni to the side and started talking to her. I turned back towards Master Windu and for the first time in my life I saw regret on Master Windu's face.

"Take as long as you need." Master Windu managed to say.

"Master Windu, we are going outside. Finish the briefing without us. Anakin and Petro will fill us in." Obi-Wan said as he led Katooni out of the council room. I felt sorry for Katooni. She had to hunt the murderer of her family which was bad enough. She also had to hold back the dark side which can be pretty difficult. I turned back to Master Windu who had seemed to shake off the regret and return to his serious state.

"As I said. Omega is on Vanqor. Capturing him is your first priority but if you must kill him than do so." Master Windu said sternly. His gaze pierced my soul, Master Windu was extra serious today. I could infer that Omega must be a serious problem for the galaxy, just a hunch of course.

"We'll make it our priority to capture him. We cannot let him take the easy way out of the mess he has created." Master Skywalker said as he rose from his council seat. He strolled over towards me and stood and faced the rest of the council.

"Skywalker, something to tell you, I have." Master Yoda said with a grave look on his face.

I feared the worse as Master Skywalker answered, "What?"

"Not let Master Kenobi fall into a Gundark nest, you must." Master Yoda said with a chuckle as the Anakin started smiling. The whole council brightened up and I even let out a laugh.

"Master Yoda, I would never let Obi-Wan get even with me. I would rather kiss a Hutt."

"That can be arranged." Master Ti said with a smile as Anakin fake gagged. I could hardly breathe through my laughter as I imagined Master Skywalker making out with Jabba the Hutt. That would be disgusting but funny.

"We'll send him to Jabba once we know where that slimy nerfherder's new palace is." Master Unduli pointed out which reminded the council of their important business.

"Find Jabba soon, we must. Brewing, trouble is. Council adjourned." Master Yoda said as the masters got out of their seats and left. I walked out with Master Skywalker and we headed over towards where Master Kenobi and Katooni were.

"How did it go?" Master Kenobi asked as he looked up at Master Skywalker whom was smiling.

"Great. They said that after this mission I could go have a make out session with Jabba the Hutt. Something I'd rather do then let us get even." Anakin said with a smirk. Katooni laughed a little and I could see the picture she had in her mind. It was not pretty but it was really funny.

"I've seen Younglings that are more mature than you are." Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but are any of them as good looking as I am." Anakin countered. Katooni snorted and we all moaned. Master Kenobi shook his head and we proceeded to walk towards the hangar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **What'd you think? I didn't want it to get to confusing so I cut it here. This story is in a rotation with "Fall of the Academy" so if you haven't read "Fall of the Academy" I urge you to do so because it is going to heat up soon.**


End file.
